Red Brick Road
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. When she and Dorothy decide to go down the Red Brick Road, Charlie eats something she isn't supposed to and changes their lives forever. Charlie/Dorothy


**I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Charlie and Dorothy had been exploring Oz for five years when they made the extremely stupid decision to go down the Red Brick Road. Both women were bored and wanted to do something new and exciting. They had no idea that deciding to take the Red Brick Road would change their lives in ways they couldn't even imagine. They decided that after their adventures there, they'd go visit Sam and Dean – that was always fun. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dorothy wasn't nervous, but she was worried about Charlie.

Charlie cocked her head at her girlfriend. "It's like you don't even know me," she teased. She felt courageous about this decision and wanted to do it.

Dorothy laughed. "Fine. But it's your fault if 'shit goes down', just so you know." Charlie had taught here a lot of phrases she accidentally picked up.

"And I will gladly take the blame. Now let's go."

"Gladly, Red." Dorothy took her hand and both women took a deep breath as they started down the path they had never taken before. Neither of them had any idea what awaited them.

Charlie and Dorothy had to kill quite a few creatures they never saw before and ran into a shitload of flying monkeys (that explained a lot, actually). Nothing too bad happened during the first two weeks and they stupidly let their guard down. That definitely bit them in their asses (not literally, though).

It was Charlie who found the tree and started eating the strawberries on it. She should have realized sooner not to do so and smacked herself in the head for it later after she and Dorothy got done eating. "What did we just do?"

Dorothy looked down at her stained hands and sighed. "Made a monumentally stupid decision? Don't worry – I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"And now something will just because you said that." She freaked out and tried to calm down. What if f she killed them both just because she was hungry? She should have thought of this before.

Dorothy pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of Charlie's head. "It'll work out so stop panicking." She wasn't about to let her girlfriend know how terrified she truly was. She needed to be strong right now even though she wanted to fall apart. They couldn't afford that right now, however, and both women knew that.

To calm themselves down, Charlie and Dorothy made love that night (it worked) and surprisingly, nothing happened. At least not right away. Seven weeks later, once they completed their journey down the Red Brick Road (and got into a lot of trouble), Charlie started throwing up. She also complained of exhaustion, something that had never affected her before. "Is this the flu? Some weird version of the flu? What if it's because we ate those strawberries?"

A panicking Dorothy tried to quell her fear and think logically. "I ate them too and I'm not sick. Only you are," she pointed out.

"That is true." Charlie was confused. She and Dorothy barely left each other's sides. Why was she the only one sick? It didn't make any sense at all.

Dorothy thought of a theory, but immediately discarded it. It wasn't possible. But then again, they were in Oz. Flying monkeys, ghosts, witches, and so much more actually existed. Who's to say that this couldn't happen? "Are you late?"

Charlie stared at her, not comprehending the question. "No? I'm irregular – you know that. And are you saying I'm knocked up? How?"

"Well, when two women love each other and eat strange strawberries, weird shit happens," Dorothy joked to mask the worry.

"We need to go home. I need a pregnancy test to make sure. But I'm not pregnant. I can't be." She had been thinking about kids a lot for the past year, but she figured she and Dorothy could adopt. Getting pregnant naturally? That had never crossed her mind. But it wasn't possible.

When they came through the portal, Sam and Dean were eating in the dining room. Dean's face lit up when he saw them and he hugged Charlie. "I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too. What have you guys been up to?"

It was Sam who answered. "Nothing much. Just got back from hunting vampires. You look different," he observed. He couldn't put his finger on why, though, and it was driving him a little bit crazy.

Charlie looked at herself. "Really? I don't think so." She nervously laughed.

"Your boobs are bigger. What did you two get up to?" Of course Dean was the one to notice.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. "I would take offense to that, but I actually think you're right." She was pretty sure that led more credence to the pregnancy theory.

Charlie crossed her arms over herself and glared at all three of them. "We're going to the store. Do you two need anything?"

Dean handed her a list, and the two women headed to the grocery store. Dorothy picked up several brands of pregnancy tests (this was so much easier than it was back in her day, something she was thankful for). "You need to know for sure and then you're going to see a doctor."

Charlie sighed. "Whatever." She still didn't think she was pregnant, despite the mounting evidence. It wasn't happening. When they got back to the bunker, she put off taking the tests, and instead, she and Dean sat down to watch movies while Sam and Dorothy decided to talk about books.

Dean was worried about Charlie and told her so. "You two have been acting off ever since you came through the portal. Is there something going on between you and Dorothy? Do I need to kick her ass?"

Charlie laughed and shook her head. "Everything's fine so stop thinking about it."

The next morning, Dorothy had had enough of her stalling and cornered Charlie in the bathroom. "Take them now. We need to know if you really are pregnant."

"Fine." Charlie glared at her and took the boxes out of her hands. Dorothy followed her in and refused to leave.

Three minutes later, the tests gave them their answer – Charlie was definitely pregnant. They stared in shock at the various tests strewn around the room. "You're pregnant," Dorothy whispered in awe.

"There is something growing inside of me that I have to push out of a tiny little hole. Fuck." Charlie was terrified and angry. This was her fault. She shouldn't have eaten those strawberries. What if this kid wasn't human?

"Better you than me." Dorothy was chagrined when Charlie glared at her. "Sorry," she apologized. Just like Charlie, she was worried, but not for the same reasons.

"It's not your fault – it's mine."

Dorothy had to ask what was on both their minds. "Do you want to keep it? I won't force you to carry this pregnancy to term if you don't want it."

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Charlie had her answer. She was still terrified beyond belief, but she actually did want this. "I want to do this. You in?"

Dorothy laughed. "I'm in. Now you want to go freak out Sam and Dean?"

"Duh." She was surprised when Dorothy kissed her. "What was that for?"

"You're carrying our kid inside of you. You're amazing." She briefly placed her hand on Charlie's still flat stomach and then helped her girlfriend up.

Sure enough, Sam and Dean were shocked by the news. Sam's mouth dropped open. "You're sure?"

Charlie nervously laughed. "Five positive pregnancy tests make me pretty sure. Still have to confirm with the doctor, though."

Dean was the first to recover. "Congratulations. I can't wait to be an uncle."

"Don't spoil this kid rotten." Charlie knew it was a waste of time, though. Sam and Dean were going to be pretty awesome uncles and they all knew it.

The next day, a doctor confirmed Charlie was pregnant. Dorothy waited on her hand and foot despite protests (Dean and Sam mother-henned her too), and the two permanently moved into the bunker. They were done exploring Oz for good.

As Charlie grew, doubts started to plague her. What if she fucked this baby up? She didn't want to do that, but people don't know they screw their kids up until later. It was Dean who noticed and calmed her down. He urged the seven months pregnant woman to sit down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared," Charlie finally admitted.

"That's normal, right? The doctor said the baby is healthy so you can stop worrying about that. You need to enjoy this pregnancy. We're all worried about you."

And Charlie finally spilled all her fears. By the time she was done, she was crying and actually felt relieved. It was nice to get everything off her chest.

Two months later, after five hours of labor, Charlie and Dorothy were thrilled to welcome their son Aiden into the world. As soon as her son was in her arms, mostly all of Charlie's worries melted away. "We made this thanks to magic strawberries. He's so beautiful."

"So are you." Dorothy was in awe of her strength.

"Even all sweaty and gross like this?" Charlie doubted it.

"Especially all sweaty and gross like this. We're moms now. This is surreal." Dorothy leaned over and kissed both of them.

Aiden was spoiled rotten by his family, especially since he was Charlie and Dorothy's only child. Charlie loved her son, but she refused to go through pregnancy again. She absolutely hated it, even though the end result had been worth it.

Going down the Red Brick Road may have been stupid, but the path had given Charlie and Dorothy a son they absolutely adored. They didn't regret what they had done at all.


End file.
